Hajime Hyoudou (Devil's Rising)
Hajime is the oldest son of the Hyoudou residence, and older brother of Issei Hyoudou, Kazuhiro Hyoudou, and Honoka Hyoudou in the [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11726752/1/Devil-s-Rising Devil's Rising]. He is a recent graduate from Kuou Academy's College Division, also the wielder of the lost Longinus Gear, Heaven's Sight. He is the member of Nicholas D. Amduscias's Peerage as Bishop, and a member of the independent, criminal team, the [[Varia Criminale|''Varia Criminale]].'' Appearance Hajime is a average-heights, well-postured, handsome, young man in his early 20's; showing leans, but muscular-body built thanks to his practice and training in the art of ninjutsu when he was in the Kyoto. He had mix of dark brown and onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. Unlike his siblings, Hajime had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the years. During his casual days, he wears a black shirt with a mix of wind & tsunami symbol design on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black shoes. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. After his enrollment into the Varia Criminale, his attires changed drastically to fit into the group. he wore a long, black cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar which obscure his ponytail; and a slashed forehead protector with the emblem of Varia Criminale, to symbolize his membership with the group. He also carries his trademark weapons, the gunbai on his back while his sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi is sheathed horizontally behind his waist. He would sometimes unbutton his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to his casual clothing. It has a mesh armour with navy-black accents under an identical black T-shirt with a simple black belt around the waist and navy-blue pants. On his right ring and middle finger were his Amduscias's Forest ring and a personal custom ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱, shu). To compliment his styles further, he was forced to wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes from Jeanne and the other girls to "boost" his handsome images and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them. Personality Hajime has a calm, kind, sincere, and insightful personality where he was rather mature for his young age and learned how to deal with every situation towards everyone around him. He lived at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them. Although this approach prevented him from becoming close with many people, it enabled him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. Despite his pacifist-nature, Hajme showed genuine cares and concern for others, especially towards his friends and family, unintentionally gaining many friends and admirers. After discovering his Sacred Gear, Hajime was approached by the Shinto and Kyoto-Youkai Faction, where they told him about the origin of his Sacred Gear's creation, he was taught in the art of chakra and ninjutsu to train his newly discovered powers, and later on suppressed its presence to keep his family safe from those who would seek it out. Many years later, it became fully activated once more, and later on Hajime accepted Nicholas's offer to join his peerage and Varia Criminale, to live a way of life that is noble and dignify, so he could protect those he cares about. History Hajime is the oldest child of Hyoudou Family, and the oldest sibling to Issei Hyoudou, Kazuhiro Hyoudou, and Isane Hyoudou where they grew up in the Hyoudou residence located in Kuoh Town. Growing up, Hajime used to protect his siblings who would get bullied a the park. At some point in the story, Hajime awakened his hidden power, The lost Longinus Sacred Gear, Heaven's Sight when he was in the Kyoto. Sensing his awakening, the Shinto-Faction and Kyoto-Faction Youkai's leaders came to him, explaining that supernatural world exists and co-existed along with humanity in hiding. Since then, he acknowledged his situation, and began trained in the art of Ninjutsu, where he was a natural prodigy. After his training was complete, he meet in Cao Cao, a descendant of Cao Cao and wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus in his younger days. He was offered to join the Hero Faction since now he knows the truth about his lost Longinus Gear, but refused in the process which Cao Cao commented that he will join the Hero Faction one way or the other and disappears from his sight. After several years, under sad and hard circumstances he faced, Nicholas D. Amduscias, who was in the Oustergraht (Highschool DxD world) at the time, he invited them to join Nicholas's group and his Peerage in order to both protect the ones he loved and live the dignifying life he deserved. Plot TBA Power & Abilities Immense Chakra Prowess: Due to his Sacred Gear, Hajime was born with very powerful chakra, described as very pure and harmonious by Nicholas due to his Voidchrome. This is partly because he inherited the Sacred Gear System's energy during his mother's pregnancy. His large chakra reserves allowed him to fight nonstop for long period of times before collapsing. He was skilled in chakra control as he could perform complicated techniques with a few single hand seals. He could also quickly absorb and synchronise senjutsu chakra with his own, while suffering no adverse effects associated with a lack of proficiency in senjutsu. Master Weapon Specialist: Hajime is well-versed in fighting with multiple weapons such as giant shuriken, a kama (Scythe), chains with weights, a kusraigama (Chain Scythe), hand-held shurikens & kunai knives, swords, spears, and finally his trademark weapon, the gunbai or a war fan which he could use it to shield himself, redirect attacks, wielding like a mace or flail. He demonstrates great proficiency in it as he was able to fight on pair with multiple supernatural beings in the past. Master Technician: Hajime is a speed & technique-type fighter who polishes his technique to utmost perfection. It was demonstrated when he used his speed to allowed him to attack first in a battle, then immediately move to the location his opponent retreated to before they even realized he was gone, giving them no chance to initiate a counter-attack by using multiple ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques to overwhelm his opponents. Master Tactician: During the battle, Hajime is a very calculative and observant person, as he studies and researches his enemies before he battles them so he can read their movements and attacks and counter them effectively. Perceptive Combatant: Hajime is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks, figuring out their weaknesses, and instantly counteract against them. Immense Combat Skills: Despite being a human and physically weaker than supernatural beings, Hajime has shown great skills in combat which allowed him to single-handedly take down stronger opponents than him whilst simulltaneously dodging and counteract their attacks, which results in calling him one of the "Strongest Humans". It is shown as he manage to fight several members of the Hero Faction for short period of time and also able to go on head to head with Nicholas for a short period of time as well. Immense Strength: Originally, Hajime had the strength of a normal human. Though after his training and gaining his newly formed Sacred gear, he gained the ability to fight on par with Devils and Fallen Angels. And it increased further during when he was accepted into Nicholas's peerage, and his strength grew to being on par with Ultimate-Class Devils. Immense Speed & Reflexes: One of his natural traits is speed. Thanks to his training in the art of ninjutsu at Kyoto, Hajime became noticeably faster than an average human, shown when he manage to outpaced high-class devils. Besides his speed, he also had impressive reflexes, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to both throwing weapons and hand seals, making it appear as if he could perform his techniques without seals; even skilled fighters had difficulty keeping track of him. After becoming Nicholas's Peerage, his speed increased to the point where he can match up to mid-tier Ultimate-Class Devils. Immense Endurance & Durablity: Thanks to his training, his durability has shown a extremely great tolerance to pain, having an arm chopped off by stray high-class devil only to calmly retrieve it and restore it back with a vial of Phoenix Tears, able to survive the fatal pains of exposing to multiple attacks, poisons, and etc. during his time in Kyoto. Later on, when he was able to reincarnate into devil, his endurance has gone to the point where he can able to fight despite receiving several critical injuries. Immense Stamina: Through his training with the Kyoto-Youkai Faction and Shinto Faction, and his fightings against multiple stray devils, youkais, exorcists, Hajime gained enhanced stamina that allowed him to fight for long periods of time. After his acceptance into Nicholas's Peerage, he gained the ability to maintain his Balance Breaker for at least one year. Equipment Heaven's Sight: It is the lost Longinus Gear where it holds the essence and energy of all-father of Shinto mythology, Izanagi. its appearance takes on three large dots with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms, encircling the pupil in front. Along the circle, there are thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath to overlapped one another. Gunbai (軍配, lit. "Army Arrangement"): It is one of Hajime's trademark weapons, which is a non-folding fan, carved from an unique spirit tree existed in the Shinto Faction from which only ritualistic instruments are made. The appearance of the Gunbai is a wide fan with long handle having a long chain attached to it, a purple tint design with black border, and tome design on it. Sometime, he would connected his chain with other weapons for different techniques, but most of the time, he would make it enter his sleeve. Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草薙の剣, lit. "Grass-Cutting Sword"): It is one of Hajime's trademark weapons. Originally, it was known as Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, lit. "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"), a Holy Sword that rivals the original Excalibur and Durandal, but it was broken in half at unknown time due to unknown incident. Later on, he was given half portion of the sword, which it was given by the Shinto Faction as a token of gaining the trust and respect from them and reforged into a large, chokutō or Japansese straight-edged sword with black scabbard and matching hilt. Hajime would used in the battle where he could slashed the enemies in the long distance with its wind, cutting ability, or expand on his sword's might by channelling his lightning chakra into the blade with chakra flow, which would increase its sharpness greatly through high-frequency vibrations, as well as increasing its cutting range. This would allow Hajime to cut through almost anything, as well as numb the target who has been pierced by this lightning blade. Fūin no Sho (封印の書, lit "Scroll of Sealings"): Other than his trademark weapons, Hajime carry around multiple weapons by storing in his scroll of seals when the battle comes. The weapons stored in the scrolls consisted of giant shuriken, scythe, chains with weights, kusarigama (Chain Scythe), hand-held shurikens & kunai knives, and swords. * Fūma Shuriken (風魔手裏剣, lit. "Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows") is a large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality. This type of shuriken can be used in melee combat, by spinning the blade in one's hand to slash and stab the opponent directly. In Hajime's case, he has shown the ability to rig the four blades to disconnect via pulling a connected wire and have them fire at ninety degrees to one another as a surprise attack, as well as channelling his lightning chakra into the blade with chakra flow, which would increase its sharpness greatly through high-frequency vibrations, as well as increasing its cutting range and power. Quotes TBA Trivia * Hajime's name and personality were inspired and based off from two characters, which is Saitou Hajime from Rurouni Kenshin series, and Uchiha Itachi from Naruto series. * Hajime's appearance is based off of Uchiha Itachi from Naruto series. * Hajime's Sacred Gear is based off from Uchiha Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan from Naruto series. * Hajime's height is 172 cm. (5 feet 7 inches). * Hajime's voice actors are Crispin Freeman (English) and Ishikawa Hideo (Japanese), both of whom voiced Uchiha Itachi from Naruto series. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Varia Criminale Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Humans